Konoha High Chapter 1: The Uzumaki's are Back!
by animebutterfly2020
Summary: it is about my Oc Minaiko and her little brother Naruto returning from their journey with Jiriaya, and meeting all of their old friends.


Minaiko Uzumaki- Is wearing a school uniform and walking down the street alongside her little brother Naruto. She has blonde hair, which is mostly down, aside from the sideways ponytail. Her eyes are a gem blue, and her skin is not pale, but not tan. Naruto Uzumaki- Is wearing a male version of the same school uniform Minaiko is wearing. He is wearing a black headband in his spiky yellow hair, and his eyes are also gem blue. Aside from their age, they look like twins!

_ It's been about 2 years since Naruto and I had to leave with our guardian Jiraiya, for strict business that we weren't allowed to know about. I always thought that it was more 'Research' for his sex novels. Naruto on the other hand, didn't care where we went, as long as it meant adventure! The Konoha breeze was wafting on my skin gently, which felt nice for a change. Back in middle school I always thought that the breeze was only another way to freeze me and my friends on the cold winter days. Now that I am older, I can see all the things that I neglected to notice as a child. It's funny how I use the word child, as if I was a child oh so long ago, when it's only been 2 years._

We approached a large academy looking school, which we had seen once in middle school. I couldn't wait to see all of my old friends again, and I knew that Naruto was just excited that he was going to see Sasuke again. Just about a year before we left, Sasuke had left on a family assignment. He was supposed to find his brother Itachi, which failed miserably apparently. Mika won't let him out of her sight after he left like that. He had a lot of people worried, and she was one of the top people to have freaked out because of his disappearance.

I could hear the birds chirping, and the furry creatures running around. In the distance, I could see a little fox, which wasn't to un-common in Konoha. It was like a breeding ground here, but after the latest count, they said that there are only nine foxes left in the area. I started to day dream a little, when the first bell rang. Naruto grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me forward, running at a tremendous speed.

"Come on Minai, we don't want to be late in seeing Sasuke and the others!" I knew it…

I had to run with him; for fear that I would fall on my face if I hadn't. He dragged me into our first period, where we saw Sakura, Mika, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and even-

"Hello Naruto, long time no see." Said a hoarse voice whose face was covered.

"Oh… Hey there…"

"Hey Shino!" I waved trying to save Naruto's ass.

"Oh yeah, you guys remember my sister Minaiko right?"

"It's hard to forget whenever she used to be in all of my classes…" Shino creped Naruto out.

"Yeah, although she's grown a bit don't you think?" Naruto laughed sitting down.

"I guess…" Shikamaru was half asleep as usual.

"Minai!" came a dark but sweet voice behind me.

Before I could even say hi, or turn to look at her, she was hugging me from behind.

I laughed, "Hey Mika,"

"So the Uzumaki's are back in town huh?" Sakura rolled her eyes hugging me.

"Yep, so get used to it sweetie, because we aren't leaving ever again!" I sighed thankfully.

"Too bad you came back today of all days though…" Mika frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Someone is missing from class, and I bet that you wish you could have seen him!" she teased.

"Who is it?"

"Let's see, how does brown hair and red triangles ring for you?"

"Hard! You mean Kiba is in this class too?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, but he is out for a couple days, helping Hannah drive across town to get a strange medicine for the new patients."

"Oh, well that would make a lot of sense, wouldn't it?"

"Darn, because I would have liked to see your expression at a first glance!" she continued teasing.

"Oh come on Mika, I am soooo not like that anymore!" I blushed.

"Yeah I can see! What, C-cup finally?" she taunted.

I covered my chest, "Mika!"

'Hey…'

'Hey man, you missed the most exciting thing today!'

'What do you mean?'

'After all this time, guess who finally came back?'

'Who?'

'The Uzumaki kids!'

'Really? No way. Both of them?'

'Yep! Naruto is a lot taller man; I think he is the same height as Sasuke!'

'No way, puny Naruto?'

'That's what I said!'

'Choji what about Minai?'

'She is… well, she's a lot more full!'

'Full?'

'Yeah, I think Hinata chest and Mika's ass full'

'Nice man…'

'You wanted to know!'

'Yeah I guess I walked into that.'

'So how's it going?'

'Hannah drives like an old lady! But we will still be back in 2 days.'

'Tell her to step on it! I just know that things are going to get interesting now that Naruto's back. So it's the perfect chance to get on something!'

'K.'

I closed my phone as Hannah started talking to me.

"What are you doing Kiba?"

"Nothing, just keeping in touch with civilization. You mind stepping on it sis? It's been a blast and all, but according to the guys, the Uzumaki kids are back!"

"You mean Naruto and his sister Minaiko?"

"Yeah!"

She laughed, "Alright, I'll try to pick up the pace a little."

With that, she drove off leaving behind a puff of smoke. I pulled out a picture, and looked at it for a moment. It was the one that I took of Minai and I the day she left.

Picture: Minaiko as a child blushing, and Kiba holding her in his arms laughing.

_It seems like only yesterday that it happened…_

"Bye everybody!" Naruto shouted as he looked back at his school.

Him and Minai both walked away, but the guys pulled Naruto back buying some time. As Minai turned to watch Naruto, I came up behind her with a camera, swooped her up in my arms, and took a picture while she freaked out.

"K-Kiba!" she blushed.

"There, now I'll always see ya when you are gone!" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, then hugged me before leaving with Jiraiya on what Naruto called their "newest adventure"!

_ So… Minai has gotten fuller huh?_ I thought to myself before laughing.

End…


End file.
